


Friends, films, flings, and flowers.

by cherubs014



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubs014/pseuds/cherubs014
Summary: Sherlock, the actor, tries to find the John that gave him a lot more than a chance.Inspired from the johnlock fanart of BC getting into a pool, and MF in the pool on a float.





	1. The Tape and the beginning

Sherlock walked into the projector room, placed his 'oh so expensive coat' over the table, divested his tie, vest and cufflinks on the same. Greg had finally, FINALLY, found the original tape of his audition. His and Irene's. According Greg, the tape was already loaded on the projector. So Sherlock sits on the armchair next to the projector. The room was already dark, he simply started the projector and speakers. He steepled his fingers and the tape starts.

His own face, younger and without wrinkles, mop of curly hair boisterously untamed, and finally his plain clothes, smiles before him. A picture and his details, to establish the actor's audition taping.

 

  
3

 

 

2

 

 

 

1

 

 

.

  
**Play** >

  
A younger sherlock walks in, sits on the bar stool. The camera zooms in on his face, he obediently turns his face, left and then right. No smile.  
"whenever you're ready," calls out the voice of Victor.

  
"Ready with what" Sherlock grunts.

  
"You're being difficult, Sherlock," muses the voice of Irene, out of the camera range but since she wore a feed, she could be heard. (But that's not the voice Sherlock wants to hear.) "Victor, let your friend Interview Sherlock."

  
"But John has..." Victor protests.

  
"Kate can interview me, but let John interview Sherlock." Irene insisted.

  
"And whose fault is that," Victor says under his breath, again he forgets he had a feed on him.

  
There's a static burst, feed forcefully removed, and

  
"You know you have to"

  
"It isn't the standard"

  
"But"

  
"Victor, trust me?"

  
"Fine"

  
White noise accompanied by  
"Introduce yourself, Mr Holmes."

"You realise how redundant this question is, right?"

  
"You mean, isn't it? And yes it, but we want to know how YOU introduce yourself."

  
"Sherlock Holmes. I, at present, am 17 years of age, studying at three Universities simultaneously, on subjects of biology, chemistry, and mathematics. I reside near King's college. The subject of chemistry..."

  
"Mr Holmes pardon my intrusion but would you like to tell me about..."

  
"About you? How you have just returned to England, but not for leisure, work most likely. The tan on wrists doesn't appear beyond the neck and writers. What kind of work? Hmm, I may say foreign office, but.... Oh... Of course, military. The way you hold yourself is a dead give away, alert and ready to tackle any situation. But why are you here? Never mind, stand in jobs, since this is London, it is expensive, army pension not enough. So a soldier doing civilian job Hmmm. So what did you want to know? About Victor then? His clothes look cheap but aren't frayed, he has someone to look after his clothes, a partner doesn't bother so much, but a mother does. At his to be living his parents, imply two things, either he is from a well to do family or is too poor to move out. I belive the former is more true. He is handling the equipments but not with care Kate, Mike or You have been taking, thus, you work for him. Or more like his family. Which family has such high end equipment's and would visit college's for auditions? Trevors, the infamous drama company that hasn't had a hit over a decade. But with new hire, they are showing promises. Didn't you hire Moriarty? The one who walked of a show mid practise? And if you're working with them, they must know you for a long time to let you take over their child's task, or you have their trust. May be both?"

  
" SHERLOCK!!!" Irene screamed. (it was at this point the then Sherlock realised his deductions won't be welcomed, especially if it was being recorded, and he was going to be stuck with insulting a prominent drama company. )

  
" Brilliant," said the voice mixed with white noise.

  
"What?" Irene and Sherlock interjected from their arguments.

  
"Ummm, yeah sorry. It's just that... It was... That was.."

  
"That was what?" Sherlock said raising from his seat. (the present one knew what exactly that Sherlock was feeling, his classmates had already rejected his deductions as nothing but magic tricks and that blonde thought it was brilliant.)

 

  
"Everything alright here?" Mike Stamford's voice echoed through the doors.

  
"Mike! You're not supposed to be here," cried out Victor, "it's just some pranks and duds."

  
"Pranks?" Mike asked, raising his eyebrows.

  
"Yes. I mean no!" Victor spoke.

  
"John, is everything okay?" Mike inquired.

  
White noise, 'Hey Mike, as you said, we are here. I was just interviewing Mr Holmes here, he has some extraordinary talent!'

  
"You mean Sherlock?" Irene and Mike asked.

  
"Yeah, Mr Holmes if you don't mind, would you tell us about yourself?"

  
"You want me to continue?"

  
"Yes! That was extraordinary! I would like to hear more, but I really need you to focus on your acting talent."

  
Sherlock narrowed his eyes, then blinked them for sometime, and turned to Irene, who was just about to be escorted by Kate.

  
"What would you like me to do?" He asked politely.

 

 

  
**Fast Forward >>**

**Pause >**

**pLay**

  
"That was fantastic!!! Truly amazing!!, the voice with static said. What do you say Mike?"

  
"Yeah mate, I see what you mean. Eh, Sherlock, please give us a way to contact you and your guardians."

  
"I knew it, you have talent!" Victor exclaimed out loud. "We just need a couple more of pictures. "

  
Sherlock stood stoically, papers in his hand, coming down from the adrenaline of acting. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, cream shirt, dance shoes, and his hair was gently tamed by the soldier with help of gel and a thick comb.

 

  
" Victor, why don't you ask if Kate is done with hers. We can have them stand in as a couple." Voice with static.

  
"Oh! You want them to be THE couple?" Mike inquired." Oh my! You're Not thinking about...?"

  
"Oh yes, I am! She is going to be raving about this one. I'm sure of it."

  
On screen, Irene enters in her costume and make up. Sherlock stands awkwardly for sometime before he finally cracks under her eyes. She keeps whispering to him, in his ears, jokes and limericks. Soon the audio cuts off, showing only video of them getting comfortable with each other and posing as a couple that could take over the world and rule it for an eternity.  
.  
.  
.  
**End of Tape**

 

Sherlock sat in the dark, he didn't realise when he had moved forward, rapt in the tape and aching to hear that voice, that voice that called him brilliant. Who had looked at him as if he really was amazing.  
It had been ten years since he first met that man. Everyone on that day wore an audio feed to record responses. Except  
John.  
That's all he knew of him. His name and what he had deduced of him.

All the previous tapes, had only him talking and then raving as Desdemona. 

Again John. 

There were fixed lines, but John had Kate run to get printouts of Othello. He was Desdemona and Irene was Othello.

His first tape had impressed so many companies and drama schools. Irene got picked up by Trevor's. She and Moriarty got along like nobody's business,but Sherlock knew that her heart was safe with Kate.

He was given an offer by the Trevor's but Kate had asked him to wait before saying a yes. She was adamant that Sherlock not join Trevor's. Since it was beginning of Irene and Katie's courtship, he didn't push to know more about John. May be he should have.

True to her words, Mike approached him with an offer to train with RADA, and a role, leading role in Othello, as Desdemona. It was an opportunity of lifetime. He agreed. 

Irene joked how she should be his lead, rather than anybody else.

It was a mistake,in hindsight. To let John go, without knowing more about him. As time passed, it became harder and harder to find John. 

Kate was interning with Trevor's, all she knew of John was that he was going to help them out. 

Mike was obviously John's friend. But he was a part of St Barts drama club. Once Sherlock accepted the offer, he rarely got minute to himself. Mike was picked by the BBC to direct a series of, what was considered, classic literature into modernised versions. With Sherlock training with RADA, whatever he had was lost in sleeping or practises. 

Victor Trevor knew the least about John. 

 

Sherlock let his head fall into his hands. His hair was short now. It tickled him when Rosie, Irene and Kate's, played with his hair. He had to shave his locks off for a role in American Movie. 

He wondered, if his search was even worth the effort. But only for a short period.

 

 

 

John was the first person to call him brilliant, amazing, and didn't call him a freak for his scathing deductions.

He had gone with his tape to RADA and convinced a certain Mrs. Hudson that Sherlock was worth investing in. After a break in, she had set up her sprawling house into apartments and let them out to her friends. 

Sherlock was her only tenant now. 

For Mrs Hudson, John was a familiar face. He helped her in moving, post her husband's death, like all the others boys in the neighbourhood. But where and what he did, she didn't know. After all, she had cut off ties with her husband's associations. 

 

 

Today marked the 10th anniversary of the day he met John. There was a get together held by St Barts to celebrate something. He had come in hopes of meeting Mike, or anyone who could him about John. 


	2. The past

Mike Stamford and Greg Lestrade were assistant director at The St Bart, for the drama club.

The club was headed by Charles Augustus Magnussen and his pet student, Mary. Charles either liked a student to have them in his every play or be ignored through out the curriculum. Sherlock was very much the latter, and Mary the former. Even the great Irene Adler had her work cut out for her.   
On one wretched day, Mary informed Irene about Magnussen inviting a leading drama company and an agency for modeling on campus. When, Mary conveniently didn't inform.

  
Mike and Greg had less of a say in drama club, but Greg was able to get his way sometimes. Mike would try, really try, but Charles and Mary ruthless.

  
"You really going to leave and make me the sole target of cherry?" Greg sputtered.

  
"Cherry? Oh, Charles and Mary? Are they together?" Mike replied.

  
"Nah, just what the brats from Juniors, call them,and Ding Ding Ding!!! Don't change the topic, Mike."

  
Mike looked solemnly at Greg, who was on his third cigarette. "Yes, I found a vacancy at the agency. They're..." wiped his forehead, "they are kinder then here. Warm and welcoming, like like..."

  
"Like you, I'm Happy for you Mike. You sound hopeful and like I had met you on the first day." Greg grasped Mike's shoulder and squeezed it.   
"Thanks mate." Mike choked out.   
"Ta!"

  
They stare at the scene unfolding before them. It isn't an unusual scene, but unfortunately a reoccurring one. Irene trying to hold back Sherlock as he argues with Charles and his direction.

  
"I'm going to do a thing, Greg would you mind helping me?"

  
"Yeah, what is it," Greg asked.

  
"Just get Sherlock and Irene to set up the audition room tomorrow, near the old amphitheater," Mike said, looking away from the paper in his hand.

He sneaked a peak at Greg, who looked ready to intervene between Sherlock and Charles.

Greg didn't have to, Mary rushed onto the stage, followed by Irene, a smug Irene. Greg chuckled and turned to ask Mike, when he found him gone.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

"Sherlock, you can't keep ignoring me!!" Mycroft cried trying to keep up with his younger brother. 

 

"Watch me," Sherlock shouted as he turned towards the stairs to reach the terrace. He knew Mycroft hated stairs, and Anthea wasn't there this time. Damn Mr and Mrs Holmes matchmaking skills. Finding Anthea for Mycroft. Had he some courage, he would ask them to set him as well. May be he should. 

 

Sherlock squeezed into the small garden on the roof. Mrs Hudson had asked him to remove the beehive forming there. He did prepare to, but they are just so interesting. He stood observing them and the dipping sun provided an excellent background.

 

After a while he sat on the stools, letting colours of the vanishing sun calm him. It must have been hours. Mycroft must have left by now. He got up, and moved toward the open terrace. 

"Leaving so soon? After providing me your scintillating company?" said a voice behind him. 

American accent, lack of a tan. Possibly - well off to avoid the sun. The golden globes was being held last week, so most possibly an actress, but lacks plastic surgery most American actresses are known to have. So celebrity wife, here with husband. The British media makes a good show of homosexual couples. She does have stress lines and her ring, looks big, but removed often enough. Cheating on husband? No, husband is a serial cheater going by the exaggeratedly expensive bag, definitely a guilt gift. Which American actor, who is recently in London, and is known for being a serial cheater? 

 

Anderson, first name, deleted. 

So this would be

 

Brie Anderson, wife of that American actor who was caught snogging the AD of the Talk show Sherlock had recorded yesterday. Sally had thrown a tantrum when he refused to spend his week with her. The shoot was halted for a good 4 hours. Had it not been an apology interview for Greg, Sherlock would have reminded everyone that Anderson was married. 

 

"Not unless you can control your husband from having an affair with every woman he lays his eyes on, no you can't help me, " he sprouted. He wasn't far away from the door, but she had somehow managed to drag beach chairs on the terrace, facing the sunset. 

 

He saw from the corner of his eyes, she froze before extending her hand towards him, a lit cigarette. "A plain o'l cigarette? I thought weed cigarettes are a big rage in America." Sherlock quipped even as he accepted the cigarette.

 

"Whatever you lose, you'll find it back, but what you throw away, you will never get it back," she murmured as she got comfortable against the beach chairs. "What did you throw away to look like that?"

 

"An opportunity," he said after a while. Smoke dissipating around him. He caught her glaring at him, as he took a long drag of the cigarette. "I'm sure you have more." 

 

She shook her head,"Just Honey Rose, now." Sherlock handed the cigarette back to her, "What are doing here? Shouldn't you be in Savoy? That's the set up for all Americans."

 

"My husband has taken a new fling out here, you can't possibly expect me to be the in the same hotel as them. And besides, who's to say I'm not enjoying your company?" she smirked at Sherlock as she took a long drag and switched hands to keep Sherlock from taking the butt from her, "I thought women in England had too much of an upper lip, ability to choose wisely, or at least be more discreet in public. This is just... Fucked up, that's what this is." 

 

"First, you don't enjoy my company, you're tolerating it, barely, pass it here now! I'll get you a pack later. Second, why don't you leave him, you've been married for, what three years now?" she nods, he continued, "and if you know when he is cheating, why not just leave? Lastly, why here? You know Mrs H but I haven't heard about you from her. I'm her only tenant, I make sure she doesn't take more, so you can't be renting a flat from her. So just acquaintances, but know well enough to move the furniture around."

 

 

She gestured towards the sky. They sat in silence until the darkness and chill settled around them."Got that all from the sky, did you?" she continued after a long pause. 

"I.. I need to prove my innocence, loyalty and willingness to work the differences between us. The American legal system, and the fact that he has gained popularity, our divorce would be in his favour. So I'm here. Mrs Hudson knew my mum. They met at Met gala, Mrs Hs first one, and my mum could not help but notice similarities between her and my aunt, who had killed herself then put her abusive husband in jail. Best friends ever since. Mrs H insisted I stay with her until we go back. He wanted to stay at the hotel, they put him there." She sat up to pull out Honey Rose from the packaging." I don't think you'll be taking these, would you?"

 

Sherlock was still staring at his feet. When Brie placed her hand on his arms, he froze from the shock of being touched. 

 

"Hey, you alright? Didn't mean to unload on you like that. I'm sorry." Brie apologised. 

 

Sherlock tentatively placed his hand on her, "no, I was just thinking." 

 

"About the missed opportunity?" she asked hesitantly. 

 

"Something like that." 

 

"Tell me about it," she insisted. 

 

"Why? It happened so far back, I shouldn't be..." he paused searching for the right words. 

 

"Affected by it? Yet, it still bothers you. So tell me, because I want to know what put that frown on your pretty face." she giggled. May be Honey Rose was a fancy word for weed, Americans! He asked for the new lit cigarette. Exaggerating her dissappointment, she passed it. 

 

"I was in the university, and it may seem like a shock to you, but I wasn't really popular, " she laughed out loud, he smiled, and when she knocked his shoulder with hers, he continued, "I used to love chemistry and biology in college. The professors hated me, for all the inquiry I did. Once a senior, in his stupor dragged me to drama club, he thought I was the lead actor who had ran away from the green room to flirt with the audience. The thrill of performing, acting out a part, and getting into the character drowned out the spite of the reality. I got myself attached to the drama club. Didn't get done much, too many people controlling too much. Then comes a day, when I'm asked to help set up an audition room, not participate but setting it up. Well, Irene and I were asked to."

"Irene, as in Irene Adler?" 

 

"Yes," Sherlock passed the Honey Rose, "this feels like smoking paper. Why does it taste like that?" 

 

Brie laughed at his pouting face, "they make it like that!!! I told you, it isn't a real cigarette. It has no tar, or so they claim. Continue with your story?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

John Watson rushed to the University Hall from the gates. The cab refused to take the turn and leave him at the main gates.

 May be leaving England Post retirement from RAMC was not one of his best decisions, but he sure got over his limp and tremor. Chasing Harry who was chasing Clara, all the way to America, helped Harry and him. Harry got sober with AA, and as a way of support, he joined the VA. It was at the VA that he discovered his passion for photography and film making.

Okay, may be it was when he was a liason to Trevors' dragged by Mike Stamford. The first time he felt comfortable since returning to civilian life. Directing one Mr. Holmes, extraordinarily fascinating man he had ever met. He tried as much as he could, got Mrs. Hudson to sponsor him, RADA to sign him, and finally getting the elder Holmes to agree signing the papers, before John flew out the country. 

Tonight is a special occasion. The University and Mike's company is felicitating Stamford's contribution as the talent hunt. John had specifically booked up assignments in London, so that he could attend the function.

 

 

********************§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§*************

 

 

"I thought it was a joke, when my then AD Greg, my manager now, asked me and Irene to set up the room for auditions. Not attend, but set up. Irene was still on better terms with others, me?" Sherlock scoffed as he threw the cigarette into the ground, "they hated me."

He was used to that. Hate. 

"Yoo - hoo!! Brie, are you still up there? Should I send some snacks? Will you take dinner? Will your husband be joining you? Then I'll send someone to Tesco." Mrs Hudson asked. Breaking Sherlock's reverie of thoughts.

Brie stuffed her bag with pack, "She knows I smoke, just doesn't approve it," meandering in her thoughts she said, "she didn't approve of Philip either, (at Sherlock's lost expression) my husband!! I'll ask for a pack but split it with me," turning towards the entrance she shouts, "No for snacks and my husband joining, yes for the trip, can we please get a pack of cigarettes? The ones you gave are not very good. Please?"

"We? Is Sherlock with you?"

 

"Mrs Hudson, I can hear to trying to climb the stairs, please don't. I'm giving Brie company." Sherlock rose to see the stairs better. 

 

"Sherlock dear, your agent is waiting for you in lounge area. Your brother is waiting for you in your apartment. What should I tell them?"

 

"Ask them to leave. Tell Greg that I will meet him directly at event. Ignore Mycroft, he will leave on his own."

 

"Alright dear-ys, come down before you both freeze there!!"

 

"Go on," Brie waved her hands in front of Sherlock's face. "Tell me your story."

 

Sherlock sighed and got more comfortable on the chair. Brie had pushed them together, the heads opposite to each other.

 

"Irene and I were setting up the room, small hall actually. We hung the curtains, the way it was given. We hung around until the staff came. Irene had told me the crew was coming for the auditions, but on that day there were two. One was for the theatre actors, and the other for the models for the fashion department." Sherlock paused to pull closer his Belstaff.

"So you had or have no interest in modelling? With them cheekbones, you must be getting offers."

"With _THOSE_  cheekbones. Heathen."

"Shush, it is a trend, with **THEM** cheekbones. So cheekbones, what about modelling?" Brie chirped.

"American Heathen. Yes, I do, but I don't have patience for it. I am an actor, even movies are less exciting then performing in front of a live audience.

"Anyways, the first to arrive are Kate and Victor. Victor as Victor Trevor and Kate as in..." 

"Irene's wife Kate!!! So they weren't lying when they said they met on campus."

"Yes, just the part about when. So.."

"Wait, Victor Trevor, didn't he die? In a drug overdose?" Brie interrupted, "It was a big deal since no.." 

"What?! No! Victor Trevor is a producer now. He is very much alive."

"Some hard feelings? Sensing a story there." 

"Well, I would tell you, if you let me." Sherlock snipped. 

"Hey! You finished all my smokes, I get to interrupt you as many times as I like! And secondly I educating you on American trends, Get with it Sherly!!" she smirked.

Sherlock sighed in her direction, "I am going to continue, if you'd please?"

At her nod, he continued, "one of the staff member wanted a screen test, with the new camera, so they pulled Irene and me to do so. I think, no, I am sure it was Stamford who had told Greg to send us. Irene had finished her set, was waiting to be interviewed when I was asked to do a screen test. I panicked, Victor was the handler, you know he inherited his grandparent's theatre company, so he was there with equipment. He tried to, get me to.." he paused, trying to dislodge the words stuck in his throat. Brie reached to hold his hand, which he noticed then was shivering.  
"You need to understand, during that time, all I cared was about either getting a role or getting my deductions right. I would lay down people's lives in front of them, whether they liked it or not, whether there were other people around to notice and act accordingly, just saying what I say. I was..." he paused, pushing down the bitter notes of loneliness that even he didn't understand until much later.

"You were almost always right, weren't you?" Brie asked.

"My brother has maintained that I lack his finesse to stop or avoid talking. I was often left to entertain myself. In Irene, I saw the perfect combination of beauty and intellect, that was all, but others were just idiots to me. They ignored me, I ignored them. Then on that day, this soldier comes into my life, and instead to scathing anger for laying his life out in front of others, he says 'Brilliant', like I was the Sun. Irene had had so many words with me after that..."

"Was it because of Kate?"

"Of course! and the fact that Trevor's were gaining popularity, so it didn't help, me scaring their worker."

Brie giggled. They paused to see a young boy come up the stairs.

"Is yous a Mrs Herson?" he asked, half panting.

"Call me Brie, what can I do for you?" Brie asked. Sherlock rolled his eyes, clearly he was the errand boy.

"Miss, yous huz wants to stay for another week. Would yous like to get to America before him?" he asked, handing over a Savoy Bag and an envelope, definitely with tickets in them.

"What's your name darling?" Brie asked him

The boy looked at her and then at Sherlock with obvious suspicion, "Why is that Miz. Me is called Charlie."

"Well, Charlie, I will give you, rather, this gentleman will give you something, and you can go to my husband and tell him, that I have already left!!!. Okay?" Brie smiled.

"Okay, and the granny at the door gave me this to pass it on to yous. She says to tell yous, it has few blankets and toasts and marmites, ma'am."

"Thank you Charlie, here," Sherlock handed him 5 pound and Brie gave him few of the candy's Mrs Hudson had sent.

"Thank you Maam! And good day to Sir!" Charlie raised his hat and climbed down the stairs.

"Yo Cheekbooones!!!"

"Yes Brie, patience!"

Brie shook her head and replies, "it is sooo not worth it, patience!"

"I agree, but.."

"No, no buts, you like something you straight up get it!"

Sherlock side-eyed her, "I'm sensing a story there."

"Finish yours, and I'll tell you mine."

 "Where was I?"

"This man says brilliant to your scathing remarks." Brie quips with a smile.

With a withering glance, Sherlock says, "Deductions, Brie, Deductions!!! Anyways, he looks at with awe, like it was impressive, not like a magic trick but adoration of something amazing. He, uh, got the best out of me. He was obviously something out of ordinary. Made me audition for a play still in works. Kate had commented that the play wouldn't have taken at all, had it not been for the audition I gave. 

"Which was an unusual choice, since it would make more sense for me to play the evil guy, he made a hero in want of rescue, Desdemona, Idris Elba played Othello of course.

"John, that's all I know of him. Irene, Kate, even my brother tried to get a hold of anyone with the description of John I had. But nothing. I thought may be I missed something somewhere about him. Mike, the one who actually knew of John, slips from my fingers every time. He got busy with projects overseas and all over Great Britain, and I was bound to RADA. I thought, that with my resources, I would find him within a week. I thought I had time and let the one person who saw me for me, walk out of my life. Just like that.   
"Once I started getting more scripts, I realised that there were so many who awed my performance but never me. They just saw the actor and that's all they were interested in. I yearned for company that appreciated me, as a person.

"When Victor got in touch with me after few years, I still had the association of him and John in my mind. He proposed a relationship between the two of us, and he would ask his parents about John. I was with him, kept pestering him about John, and he would keep postponing asking his parents. I knew his parents didn't know Victor was gay or bisexual, I don't know, since we never went deeper than public appearances and private pleasures. Then his parents passed away and he got married within few months of that. That was the last straw, I focused completely on movies, and left British theatre for good."

"You still in touch with Theatre folks though, I know you're sort of a Godfather to Irene's child right?" Brie asked, passing on few biscuits from the bag.

"Once Irene fancies you, she doesn't let you disappear on her. She is one of my closest friends, she, her wife, and few of our mates from university, who keep dragging me back to London. The place that seems to harbour the lost ones. " Sherlock pauses to eat proffered snacks.

"London has its own charms, doesn't it?" Brie said, after the silence had hung between them long enough. 

They both sighed at the scene unfolding before them. The slow roll of the clouds, fumes of their cigarette (shared) joining them, changing colour of the sky.

Suddenly Brie sat upright, frowned and asked Sherlock, "You said Mike Stamford, right?"

Sherlock glanced at her, "as someone who knew John, yes."

"As in close friends or acquaintances?"

"Close friends, the way Mike trusted John to change set up and get scripts, they must have known each other's for years. Why do you ask?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, there's a ceremony being held for Mike Stamford, my husband's agent was blabbering about it in the morning." Brie said, "you think, may be your John will be there today?"

Sherlock glares at Brie, "Is that...that is.. Quite possible. Lestrade told me about it; it was either the interview I did in the morning or the evening felicitation, and I went for the interview!!!" he groaned.

Brie caught his hand, "but you could find him!! He might just be there!!! What's the time?!! Aaaaaah!! We don't have much, come, let's go!!! We need to leave before it is too late!!"

Following her like a puppy, still caught up in the idea that he might meet his John, Sherlock stammered," we?? What??? Why is there a we?"

"Because!! I am a sucker for love stories!!! And I have this wonderful dress that I neeed to wear!! Hello Mrs H! We are going out, I need to get ready!! I might come late but Sherlock is going to get laid! ! Here's my room, bye Sherlock, get ready in 45 minutes or you'll be walking, tschüss!!"

With that Brie closed the door, leaving behind a shocked Sherlock and a confused Mrs Hudson. Sherlock regained his bearing, nodded off to his room, thus leaving only a confused Mrs Hudson. 


	5. Chapter 5

John reached the hall, close to the end of the ceremony, but he did get the memo! Black tie. Mike looked happy, his family and friends were busy posing for pictures. When John finally got his chance to congratulate him and talk, it was pretty late. The party was starting to wind down.

Mike led him out to the gallery, where few of John's photographs were on display.

"Why Hamish though?" Mike asked, the award-winning photographer, who went by that name now and refused to attend any public acknowledgement of his awards. John was one of the most demanded photographers in Hollywood, his demands were simple and so were his instructions. He was one of the few photographers that demanded privacy while shooting. Yet there were very few who didn’t want to comply with his demands.

"Well, my sister doesn't any more pressure than she already had, fame would have hindered any peace we could afford. Besides, those who know me know my work, and that is okay with me." John explained. "But seriously mate! Thanks for all the help you sent my way! You have no idea how much it has helped me!"

Mike flustered out, "Come now, you talk as if you haven't helped me out! For god sake my career took with the auditions I took with you!"

"The ones with Trevor’s and the newbie’s? Yeah! Those were bloody good catches!!! I see hoardings of Mr Holmes and Ms Adlers play reviews! That was on heck of a day!! And to think you sent us in the wrong Hall!!"

"Yeah, that bit was a bit planned," Mike paused, "You know I heard he has been looking for you, Sherlock Holmes that is. Irene's partner reached out to me several times, I could not get a hold of you then, asking about 'John from auditions'. However, Andy always had another assignment for you, and I wasn't sure if he was serious about it."

John was shocked," What? Really? May be I did offend him in some way. I guess I should write an apology to him," he called a waiter with wine towards them, took one and offered another to Mike, "what are your plans now? Do not tell me you are leaving directing for good now! Talent hunting was one, but the way you direct is extraordinary."

Mike smirked, "yeah? How would you know?"

John smirked back, "Well, remember Mary? She was a model for me, pleasant face and attitude but there was so much she didn't commit to during the photo-shoot. She dissed a lot about prominent people in the industry that we had to call her agent in, what was his name again?"

"Charles? You called him on set?" Mike exclaimed.

John grimaced, "yeah mate, she had so many tantrums, like we had specified natural hair colour months before the shoot, and she comes with bleached hair, and so on. We couldn't work with her, she only did the shoot after he came. He was such a nightmare to work with. God! I never want to work with that couple!!!"

A voice from shadow called out, "I hope it isn't Sherlock and me that you are talking about."

Mike jumped at the voice, "Irene!!! You made it!!"

"Christ mate!" John gasped, as Mike accidentally splashed some of his wine on John.

"I'm so sorry mate!!! Irene! You will be the death of me (John: and my suit, I believe), you know I have a bum heart!" 

Irene spared an apologetic glance at both, "Do accept my sincerest apology, Mr.?" 

John glanced up suspiciously from cleaning his suit, and said, "John. Anyways," turning to Mike, "I should get going, have few assignments complete."

"Don't leave, just because of me Mr John," Irene purred, "stay a while. May be interesting things are waiting to happen."

John smiled a little at her, "Thank you Ms Irene! But I doubt it, interesting things rarely happens to me and with this suit, I rather go back. Congratulations Mike, again" hugged Mike, even as Mike sputtered his embarrassment and awkwardness, "hopefully we will catch up before I leave."

"Ta, mate." Mike said. John beamed at him, nodded a goodbye to Irene and left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irene sighed, this was such a bore, sure it was his meddling that she was selected, she found Kate, and basically started her career, but standing here, when she could be at home with Kate and Rosie. But she was there, at some event to thank Mike Stamford.

On top of that, Sherlock had arrived in London, watched her play, and was just going to leave!! She knew he was getting more and more into himself, without any one to tie him to the world. Sure, he had lovely parents, but the siblings were too eccentric for this world. Mycroft was still deal-able but Eurus. Nope, not meeting her again.

Irene sipped her red wine, she was about to call Jefferson, her driver, to pick her up, when she saw a blonde man hurrying past her. Was that?

WAS THAT JOHN?? The John from ten years ago?

Her brain provided information fast enough.

Mike obviously knew him, since he had asked Greg to send Irene and Sherlock to the wrong room on purpose. Knew him well enough to have him win confidence of Victor, Kate had mentioned Vic's parents knew John.

 

(Victor's name sends a wave of rage in her. Using Sherlock like that. It was not until Mycroft intervened in the fight between Sherlock and her, that she was informed of what went wrong. So wrong, that Sherlock had decided to move away from everything he knew. He still let Mrs Hudson's apartments be under his care. What had happened with Mrs Hudson and her tenants, she did not know, but Sherlock would only stay there. No matter how far his shoots were, where they were, he would still come to Bakers Street. She and Kate had different apartments at Mrs Hudson’s' when they are playing the hide and seek from the media, so did other friends of Sherlock and Mrs Hudson.)

 

John just flew in this morning, stayed at a hotel, probably provided by the company he works for.

John came specifically for Mike Stamford's felicitation; so they must have been very close friends, classmates? No closer, childhood friends.

Sherlock had mentioned he was a military man, yeah, she could see it. The way he still held himself, but there was a whiff of getting along with life as it came.

She should definitely call Sherlock.

But First.

She approaches them when John drags Mike for a conversation before he left. Oh, Sherlock is definitely going to have SOME WORDS with her.

However, all she manages to do is scare John into narrowed eyes, and running away.

Why is she doing this? Uhhhh! Yes! Because of all the years of knowing Sherlock, this simpleton John, made him feel connected with what he was doing.

This John, with his simple dapper suit, and a bit of product in his hair, had managed to make Sherlock feel comfortable with himself. 

So she manages to catch up with John before he leaves the building.

"I'm apologise, if I cut into your time with Stamford," she says, "but I needed to make sure you were the same John as the one I knew."

John giggles, "I would not say that you knew me, more like saw each other, for a long day, ma'am."

She smiles a little, petting his hand, "Would you stay, please? There is someone I want to introduce you to."

John asks, "May I ask who?"

"You can, but I don't want to spoil the surprise!"

They look at each other break into tiny smiles.

"Sure, but how about I change? Because I don't really think they would appreciate meeting someone who smells like Rose wine."

"I'm sure they won't mind. How about this...."

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sherlock and Brie reached the goddamn university when the man for whom the event was held, had already left!

Brie somehow managed to snag the information on Mike, the main party had been shifted to a movie set with a swimming pool set up. 20 minutes from present location. While he was considering running, Brie handed him his phone and dragged him to main streets.

"What. ARE. You. Doing??" He asked, frustrations peeking.

"Read your text cheekbones!"

He half rolls and half glare at her, and read his texts on his lock screen.

 

_'Let's have dinner, I'm bored. Xoxo Irene'_

_'I am at Mike Stamford's felicitation, met John, the one who took our auditions. Have dinner with us. Should you reach Uni post the event; I'll have Jefferson waiting for you. He will bring you here.'_

_'Where are you? Hopefully not drowning your phone, I won't be able to hold here any longer.'_

 

"Brie?" he panicked,

"Don't, the car is right here, we will get there. Just" she fumbled getting into the car and handing him a cold bottle of water, "Drink this now, we cannot have you smelling like smoke. Come, get in!!!" Brie ordered.

On autopilot, Sherlock got in, unbuttoning his suit from waist. He stared out of the window, was he really going to meet him?

Would John remember him at all?

Would he call him brilliant?

Would he be fat and plump like Mycroft in 80's?

Would Sherlock find him boring?

Would Sherlock find him?

 


End file.
